No Place Like Home
by Fwgaltx
Summary: This is a book idea I've been writing, so I changed a few things but this is basically the test to see if it is actually good. Lucy has a hard life. Her family is either dead or missing, shes lived on the streets for awhile with Natsu, but after one mistake she gets put in the orphanage and then adopted. In this town where everyone is evil, will these two survive? Drugs,death,abuse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Burning Bright

I thought about telling my story in many ways. I finally, after nearly going crazy on this simple thought, decided to just pure it out. So, it might sound stupid at a part, or a diary the next. Just stick with me here, you'll be glad you did. This is not some silly book, this is your past and it could be your future if you're not careful.

To start my story off, I have to go back thirteen years. I went down one of the two spiral staircases to the first floor. I round the corner to the kitchen to see if my older brother and sisters were ready for school. Carla was getting out our lunches while Wendy was making breakfast. I sat down at the bar table, kicking my little five-year-old legs as I watch them. My brother Gray walked in, but I didn't notice, so he crept up behind me and screamed in my ear. I screamed in return and fell off the stool and onto my butt, my blonde hair cascading over my face. I burst into tears, causing both my sisters to run toward me. Carla, being the oldest at twelve, started lecturing my brother for doing that to me. Wendy being the more callus but gentle one of the two, just checked me over, then declared I'd live. I rubbed the tears away as our parents came into the room wondering what all this loud noise was for. After we told them, they made Gray apologize and sent us hurrying to school.

Even with the slight age gaps, nothing could separate us. Unlike regular families, our father did nothing to us and our mother did nothing against us. We stuck together like glue. The only thing we had in common with other families was the drugs. Our parents were the Drug Kings. They decided before they had kids that since they didn't want to be an outcast or killed, they had to do something like them. Our parents did not like the other choices, so in a last-ditch effort, they chose to deal drugs, not take them, at least not that I knew of.

Not knowing that that decision would bring them a Hellions' life in a mansion years later, with us four kids causing havoc, they started dealing and eventually won out over every dealer in town. Of course, I only knew that they were just highly respected and admired. I was too young to know the rest and I would've forgotten anyway.

There are only two schools in town. One in the southeast of town and one in the Northwest, we lived walking distance to the Northwest school. The first floor was for four through six-year-old, the second was for seven through eleven-year-old and the top floor was eleven through fifteen-year-old. Since people go for initiation at sixteen they don't have much for anyone higher than that, unless their place in society calls for it. It isn't like they have anything special to teach them anyway, Math and Science are the only things important in this town. Only English gets taught until your six since you need to read simple things.

I head to my class while Gray, Wendy, and Carla run up the stairs to the second and third floors. Walking in I see my teacher, Mrs. Alberona, swirling around on her swivel chair and a classic drink in her hand. I ignore her and go to my seat. One of my two best friends comes bounding up, we bow to each other, one hand behind our backs, the other out front swirling our hands in a quick circle. I add in my signature one foot behind the other, normally, people can't add anything to the bow but my family is the exception.

"Lisanna, How do you do?"

"Very well, and you?"

I nod as I sit down, queuing her to sit.

"Okay class! Listen up! Today we'll have a pop quiz!" we all groin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After school, Lisanna shows up. We didn't have to ask, we knew that her father was up to no good again. We played outside, then with our dolls, finally ending the evening with a movie.

Late that night the doorbell rang again and my other best friend Natsu came in. Again, we didn't ask why, even though it was obvious with the new black and blue splotches on his skin and face, he held his left hand in his other one up against his chest. I smiled, getting behind him, I pushed him to the stairs and ran up to my room. We all got into my bed, spending hours talking.

It was around three in the morning when Natsu woke me up. He had a box of cigarettes (sticks as we call them) but these were laced. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, we didn't want to get caught breaking one of the only rules in my parent's household, to not do drugs unless they are watching.

I wanted to wake Lisanna to bring her to the backyard to do some too, but Natsu signaled not to. I wasn't sure, we always did this together, but I nodded anyway.

We went into the night. There were no stars or moon out that night, it seemed to me that they were hiding from something. I thought that was fascinating but at that age, there was rarely anything I didn't find intriguing in some way.

We lit a fire in the pit and sat on the ground. Soon I started getting affected by the sticks. It was so great to me. Just another fun time. Then I saw something strange come to the house. It was bobbing up and down, in the dark I couldn't make out these blobs, but I knew there was more than one.

They disappeared inside the house. I didn't really care to think what it was. Partly because I was so high my brain never really computed it and partly because I didn't believe what I was seeing.

We joked around and played until it got bright. Thinking the sun came up already we hurried to the house, only to see that it wasn't the sun but the house in flames. Then everything went fast. We snuck up front and hid behind the bushes watching as Gray came running out, realizing no one was out there he went back in and moments later came out with Wendy. Gray placed Wendy down by the garbage cans on the street.

We were paralyzed. Somewhere in my little fuzzy brain, I knew to go to my siblings but all I could do was stare at the flames engulfing my home in bright reds and oranges.

We all waited for everyone else to come running out but no one else did. The firefighters and police were there putting out the fire and talking to Gray. Then the demons came, different than the blobs, and took Wendy and Gray away before we could get to them. I was scared then, more than I was before. Why didn't anyone else come out? Why did my siblings willingly go? I couldn't think straight. The drugs were slowing me down, the lack of sleep didn't help. I was numb and frozen, all I could do was watch.

A few moments after they left, big muscle men caring these different sized planks came out of the smoldering house. They had something on it that was covered up with sheets and put into cars. Natsu took my hand and started to run.

We ran not knowing where we were going but knew that we had to keep going. We ran until our little feet could not run any longer then kept running 'till we were sure we were safe.

I fell to the ground sobbing, knowing I'll never see my family again. Everyone knew that when the demons come to get you, to take you to their den they call the orphanage, you will think and feel like you are in hell, and the sad thing is, you will wish you were. I kept crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scars

By the time I stopped crying the sun was rising and people started moving. We stopped running about an hour ago and I cried for some time. Natsu, like a boy, finally decided to take a look around instead of comforting me. I not knowing what to do with myself decided to talk to the people around to see where we were and if anyone would help us. Everyone told us to go away and threw stuff at us. Even the kids around said to scram. We decided to give up on the help and lay down for a bit.

I was getting really hungry and I was really tired. I started to fall asleep on Natsu's shoulder and he on my head. We spent the whole entire day figuring where we could get something to eat and trying to find someone to help us with ill effect.

We did see a piece of cabbage on the ground. But when we picked it up, a boy ran up and took it from us. We chased him down and almost got him but Natsu was a bit too rough and caused a wall of various merchandise someone made to fall down on us. The boy got the cabbage.

All of the sudden Natsu jumped up screaming, which caused me to fall to the ground, afraid to look and see what made him scream. I was thrown back upright and saw a flash of silver before I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

I started screaming and trying to back away crying out for Natsu's help. But when I looked up to see who cut me, my tears became anger at the man holding a knife. He didn't look like much. He was a scrawny man around twenty, which was like an old man to me, with brown eyes and long knotted hair. He was sporting the signature scar on his cheek, for anyone who passed the test. I held my hand over the gash to stop the blood trailing down my neck.

"W'at tat for?" Natsu screamed at the man, "Why ya do tat for?"

The man turned from me to glare at Natsu, then in a gravelly tone, he quietly told us to come. Natsu grabbed my hand and I looked at him, making up our minds we took off after him. I don't know why we followed but I am glad that we did.

We walked a few blocks in silence until we stopped at this run-down bridge that once ran to the outside world. It had four bridges, but one wasn't usable anymore. Right next to this was a rusty old park that was, somehow, usable. Across the street, I could see green roofs, I point them out and surprisingly the man says they are the Dreamers houses. I heard of it from Dad, but I never seen them before.

We went inside the bride and the man threw us this big wool blanket that smelled like bad body odor and had a lot of holes in it. Then he tossed a big scratchy brown thing that was our pillow down on the dirty road that is now our floor. He points to this spot in the bridge next to these bags of trash, which will be where we will sleep.

"Welcome to your new home." he said in a tone that meant do not argue or I will beat your brains in no matter what your age is. Then turned his glare at us, sizing us up.

"What's yalls names?" he barked in his Texas accent like everyone else has in Sodam.

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said, silently stuttering then realizing it said, "And this is Lucy Heartfilia." more firmly.

The man sat down on the ground. "Ah a King's daughter. Well since y'all are younger than sixteen, I guess it's not that your family sent you here, so what 'appened?"

We told him what we saw and he just sat there. When we were finished he calmly looked at each of us then said, "You two need to pick different names for y'all selves. Especially you girly, people can't know the King's 'ittlest daughter is out here. They'll try to kill ya. You kids will still have to pass the tests when you get old enough, but those nicks on ya necks will keep y'all alive for now. You two should sleep now and try thinking of better names. As y'all most likely know, our names here are based on what substance you're hooked on. See y'all tomorrow."

I called out to him to wait then bravely asked "And you sir? Wa's ya name?"

He turned, tilted his head thinking, shook his head and quietly left.

"Do you trust him? Do you think we really have a new home here?" I asked Natsu hopefully.

He shrugged, "I really hope so, I don't know where we will go if not."


End file.
